krazy kurain adventures part 4 : apollo justice magic turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: [part 4 of 5 of krazy kurain adventures] apollo must defend trucy wright for murder in los angeles CAN HE DO IT?
KRAZY KURAIN ADVENTURES 4

APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT MAGIC

"sir" said the mysterious culprit

"what. do. you. WANT?!" raged the mysterious masteermind crushing his cofee cup

"agh uhm sorry sir but weve found iformation on phoenix wright"

"go on"

"you see sir it appears he comes from a world called the united snakes of america"

"AND?"

"hes got a daugter amed trucy wright and more importantly two attoreys call apollo jester and athena cykes"

"attorneys huh. bring em to me"

"YESSIR!"

the mysterious culprit left the room and ran to the boats.

"alright boys TO AMERICA!"

AMERICA

apollo justice was sitting outside the sunshine colloseaum wit athena eating hamburgers and they were waiting for something important

"hey apollo its starting soon" atena pointed to the colisum because tucy was doing a magic show with her new rights and other legal shit.

"alright lets go"

apollo and thena went into the theater and saw trucy on the stage doing a trick wit gold guns and stuff. they sat next to ech other at de front because they had vip tickets so apolo could perceive the truths behind the tricks. trucy went backstage and som other green magician got on and did a differnt trick

he was reaaly good and everone was impressed buut then!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

"wats going on!" shouted apollo

"POLLY!" shouted trucy

apollo and athena ran to the stage and saw a guy lyig dead

"MURDER!" shouted a little girl and gumshoe came in and arrested trucy

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo "shes a main character SHE CUDNT HAVE DONE IT!"

"so was godot pal" said gumshoe and trucy was take away.

"DAMMIT ill defend you trucy!" shoed apollo

apolo went to the detention center after winning a race against athena

"dan you!" shouted atena

"gard were trucy"

"coming sir" said guard. ther was something different about him today but apollo cudt perceive what.

"hi polly" said trucy

"hi trucy i know you didnt kill the guy so ill defend you"

"gr8!" said trucy

apollo and athena went back to the stage

"alright lets look around"

"HAHAHA!" lauged someone and they turned around to see the magician from early

"whore you"

"I am de GREEN GRAMMARYE!" laughed green

"did you witness the crime"

"nope remember i was on stage at the time show people my WODERFUL ARTS!" and grammarye produced a whale from his hat

"WOA!" shout apollo "howd you do dat"

"by" sad green waving his hadn and fowers apperead on the floor "REEL magic!" he reeched down but apollo relized what he was doing and quickly grabbed de flowers ad gave them to athena himself

"harump!" grunted green "how DARE u get urself in volved in my MAJEEK"

"get out of here u creep"

"well dats all i hav to say to YOU... BYE!" green waved and he vaished

"well hes weird" said apollo and they inestigated the crime scene

"hmm de body is badstage" said apollo

"hi pal" said gumshoe

"hey gummy"

"gess wat"

"wat"

"GODOT ESCAPED FROM PRISON!"

"WHAT"

"WE DUNNO WEN IT HAPPED PAL BUT HES GONE!"

"goddamn well youll find him dont worry"

"tanks pal" said gumshoe "hey heres de autopsy report"

the victim was shot in the forehead once and die instant bullet found in body

"we also hav de murder weapon"

gumshoe handed apollo a golde gun

"dats de one trucy was using in the show"

"dammit"

they looked around some more and found a hole in the background thing

"this must have been where the bullet went"

apollo left the crime scene he shud speak to the little girl from earlier

he went to the dressing room wen he realized that atena wasnt wit him aymore.

suddenly a guy landed on the floor next to him

"GAH!" he shouted "WHERE DID HE COM FROM!?" apollo looked back and saw athena fighting a bunch of tugs.

"WAIT TENA IM OCMING!" shouted apollo

"THERS THE OTHER ONE!" shotued the MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT! "GET HIM TOO!"

the tugs surrounded apollo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he scremed

"JESUS MY EARS" shouted the tugs "i meen not DETECTVIE jesus jesus christ"

"the tugs fell to de floor clutching theyre hurting ears"

"d-damit!" shouted the mysterious cumprit and den athena grabbed his leg and swung him around and threw him out de window a hudred miles away.

"who was dat" said apollo

"no idea" said athena "they said they wer here i de name of the dragons but i dunno what that means"

apollo went into the dressing room and saw a little girl there

"hi hi hi people i am mimi" said mimi

"hi mimi um did you witness the crime"

"yep"

"wat"

"i saw trucy holding de gun den BANG ded"

"shit disll be tugh" said apollo

"dont lose hope" said athena

"tanks we shud be fine because IM FINE!"

AT TRIAL

"ocuh" said athea

"wat"

"my arms hurts from those dark people the other day"

"itll get better im de one whos gonna be pointing"

so apollo and athena went in and der was a weird prosecutor there

udgey slammed his gavel and the trial began

"court is in session for trucy" said udgey

"im ready udgey" said apollo DAAAAAMN udgey hasnt been in dis series yet has he?

"im also ready your honor apollo stop calling him udgey" said de prosecutor

"no who even are you"

"im sadami nayuta or someting" said nayuta "ive come ehre to study your cort systems since some phoenix wright guy wats to change it."

"ok make your opening statement" said udgey

"de defedant went bakstage and murder someone working for her"

"who was it" sed apollo

"he was the orange grammarye he was supposed to do a trick after green. we also have evidence" siad nayuta presentig the gold gun trucy used

"ok do you have a witness" said udgey

"yes i call mimi to the stand"

mimi came to the stand

"hi"

"name and occupation"

"im mimi and i am a magician"

"ok testify about what you saw"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

what i witnessed

"i saw it! i saw trucy take out her gun! she den shot de gun! yu can prov it wit her figerprits!"

"OBJECTION!" shout apollo "trucy wears gloves she wudnt leav fingerprints!"

"ohhh!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted nayuta "dis dosnt meen shit she was justmaking a pointless comet. a wrong oe too. idiot"

"OBJECTION!" shouted apollo "but wy wud she tink shed leaf figerprints? because she thought she wasnt wearig gloves!"

"BUT DATS RIDICULOUS!" shouted nayuta "why would she tink dat?!"

"hmmm maybe... BECAUS SHE DIDNT WITNESS IT?!"

"ha!"

"um apollo" said athena "didnt we see her at the scene ourselves?" said athena

"oh..."

"tanks stupid" said nayuta "i didnt know dat but now i do"

"DAMMIT ATHENA!" shouted apollo

"SORRY but wait!" athena pressed wijit "im getting emotion results should we cheat?"

"yeah sure we kinda need to at dis point tanks to you"

"ok"

athena did the circle ting

"ow my arm"

widget opened the mood matrix

"ok lets see here" said athena

MATRIX EXAMINATION

suddenly de screen turned BLUE AND DE SAD FACE WENT WILD!

"woah!" shouted athena "shes very scared!"

"i saw it! i saw trucy take out her gun!"

"GOT IT!" shouted athena "miss mimi you were scared wen trucy took out de gun wernt you"

"um yes"

"ok lets update dat" said athena ad she fixed the discord in her voice and now it was at 40%

"ok lets hear her testimony again" said apollo

"i saw it! i saw trucy take out her gun!"

it was VERY sad here and VERY surprised

"she den shot de gun!"

it was sad here and VERY surprised

"GOT IT!" shouted athena "miss mimi why was der less feer wen de gun went off"

"well because i didnt see it" said mimi

"oh"

"wen trucy took out her gun i covered my eyes in fear"

VOICE AT 0%

apollo slammed the desk

"tis means that you DIDNT SEE DE MUMENT OF DE CRIME!"

"uhhhh... i guess" said mimi

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed nayuta "DONT JUST CONFESS DAT EASY!"

"but..." said mimi "ther was noone else it cuve been"

"huh" said apollo

"remember? only me and trucy and de victim were back ther who else cuoldve done it"

"ummmm" apollo thoght "you"

"but de gun was trucys"

"damn" siad apollo

"think apollo!" said athena

apollo slammed de desk

"i know who it cudve been!"

"who" said nayuta

"it was de green grammarye!"

"wat?!" shouted nayuta

"ders noone else it couldve been" said apollo

"exept trucy you dumbass!"

"but trucys inocent"

"no she isnt"

"OBJECITO!" shouted a voice and de green grammarye appeared

"DAMN YOU APOLLO I DIDNT DO IT!" he shouted and he waved his stick and an anvil fell on apollos head

"OW!" shouted apollo "TF MAN?"

"I SHALL NOT GO QUIETLY!" he shouted

WITNESS TESTIMONY

APOLLOS A DUMABSS

"how could i have murderd orange i was on stage at the time"

"the victim was backstage so i cudnt have shot him"

"OBJECTIOn" shouted apollo "sorry green but yes u cud have because there was a bullethole on the set background"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH WHAT" shouted green "IMPOSSIBEL"

"OBJECTION" shouted nayuta "u stupid dragon! that was where the bullet went through after trucy shot it"

"no" said apollo "the autopsy report says the bullet was found in the victims body"

"NOOOO" shouted nayuta

"OBJECTION" shouted green "ha ha ha ha you havent got me yet red"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

the gun

"there was no way i could have shot the guy! MY TRICK DIDNT USE GUNS!"

"HOLD IT!" shouted apollo "really. not at all?"

"nope"

"well we cudnt see de whole trick because of the screem so we couldn't know"

"yeh. we couldt no. so you cant prove it"

"AAAH!" shouted apollo

green continued

"THERS NO WAY I CUDVE GOT A GUN ON TO SHUTE HIM!"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "i tink you cudve"

"how"

"you keep using magic in front of us DATS HOW YU GOT IT ON!"

"WHAT?!" shouted nayuta "thats dumb!"

"OBJECTIO!" shouted green slamming his desk "APOLLO YOUR SO STUPID! WAT DOS DAT MEEN?!"

"it means dat wen yu wer up der you magiced a gun into your hands while it was coverd by de blanket!"

"BAHAHAHA! YOUR PATHETIC! HOW DID I DO IT? ATS THE TRICK?"

"ders no trick! you said it yourself. that its REAL MAGIC!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed greenie and anoder wale fell out of his hat

everyone gasped

"HE REALLY IS MAGIC!" shouted de court

"SEND HIM TO CHAIR!" shotued de court

"GODOT CANT SEE RED ON WHITE MAKES YA REALLY TINK HOW SMART THESE DEVELOPERS ARE!" shouted de spammers AGAIN

"order!" shouted udgey

"hey wait" said gumshoe "THEY NO ABOUT GODOT!" and gumshoe ran up to interogate the american spammers

apoloo slammed the desk "dis means that you REALLY DID KILL DE VICTIM!" and apollo pointed at de witness and he screamed and suddenly a rain cloud appeared over him and he got hit by lots of shit like a shark an elephant de tinker horace nightly and de judges gavel and he turned to smoke

"order!" shouted udgey "whered my gavel go"

"i dont no" said apollo

"um anyway dis court finds trucy wright NOT GUILTY!"

and gumshoe threw cofetti dow and so did de spammers

"hey stop pals! only i ca do dat!"

AFTER DE TRIAL

"you did it polly!" shouted trucy

"now we can go home!" said athena

"um excuse me" said de guard from de detention center

"oh hi" said apollo

"im afraid your all under arrest for stuff" and he and de bailiffs arrested dem

"WAT?!" shouted apollo "WHAT DID WE DO?!"

"stuff"

dey were brought onto a boat

"dis ist detention center i know because i was der last night" said trucy

"oh your not going to america prison" said bailiff

"your going to KURAIN KINGDOM, ATTORNEYS!" and guard pulled of his mask and it was de MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed apollo

THE END?


End file.
